Celestial Moon
by VirgoHenderson
Summary: A new enemy has appeared in Crystal Tokyo along with the familiar Queen Beryl. With their powers taken away, will the scouts be able to fight and protect the cosmos?
1. She's back

Deep in the underground frozen tundra of Point D, Queen Beryl and Metallica were buried and sealed away. As she was sealed into an eternal slumber, dreams of her unrequited love haunted her relentlessly. _Endymion…. _She cried out in her dreams. _Endymion, not her! Please…! _ She reached out to him; only for Endymion to distance himself further from her reach. The constant nightmare plagued Beryl and she was trapped with nowhere to go. An endless dark and cold prison for the Queen who has never seen the light…

A lone man walks effortlessly through the battering winds of the arctic cold. He was searching for something… no his goal was someone. Dark purple eyes scanned the icy wasteland with minor effort, he inhaled the dry frozen air and caught the scent of malicious intent. A cunning smile appeared on thin lips, revealing fangs wrapped in a handsome smile. "I found you Beryl, my queen." He chuckled in a low melodic voice.

He reached out a hand that summoned a ball of energy to do his bidding. The energy floated above his palm until he pushed it toward the tower of snow. As the energy made its way to melt the obstacle to, the man directed it with two fingers, so as not to disturb the seal on Beryl. The man clenched his fist and the ball collapsed into itself, turning into a star and returned to the depths of space on his command.

As the snow melted, Beryl appeared encased in crystal. Symbols from the Moon Kingdom appeared on the crystal's surface; evidence of Princess Serenity's power. "I will release you, now." He promised the slumbering queen. His hands began to light themselves with power from the stars, another deep breath was taken as a spell was chanted.

_Beryl, wecken ich die Königin mit diesem Namen aus ihrem Schlummer. Lassen Sie durch die Zodiacs macht dieses Siegel, und geben Sie ihr eine neue macht, die Macht der Sterne. Besiegen Sie derjenige, der kontrolliert ihr zuvor zu reinigen und ihr neues Leben zu geben! Wecken Sie meine Königin!_

The crystal began to break and tremble as the symbols tried to fight back against the foreign spell. The caster won against the Moon Kingdom's seal and released the prisoned Beryl. The man hurried to catch the falling female body. "Endymion…" She cried in her sleep. Scarlett eyes slowly opened to see a male figure blur before her eyes. "Prince..!" Her eyes opened wide in shock as she hugged the masculine figure.

"I am sorry my queen…" The stranger apologized sincerely, "I am not Endymion. I am Ophiuchus." He introduced himself as he set Beryl down reluctantly. Beryl looked at him; He was taller than Endymion by a few inches, broad shoulders led to a muscular frame that could be achieved through years of combat training. Midnight black hair tied back in a leather tie revealed dark purple eyes drenched in emotion. He bowed from the hip and took Beryl's hand to his lips. "I am pleased to meet you my highness."

"Why did you release me?" Beryl snatched away her hand in disgust.

"I wish to make you queen of the Earth." Ophiuchus answered. "Maybe even the galaxy."

"There would be no point if Prince Endymion is not by my side." Beryl argued, attempting to walk away but instead stumble due to being in a long slumber. Ophiuchus caught her before she could fall to the snow piled ground.

"He is now ruling the Earth with Neo Queen Serenity…" He whispered into her ear.

"Neo!?" Beryl gasped. "Queen Serenity died along with Moon Kingdom after the war! The princess only sealed me away, she couldn't have possibly rebuilt the Moon Kingdom!" Beryl pushed the handsome stranger away in anger.

"They have rebuilt the kingdom on Earth, it is now Crystal Tokyo." Ophiuchus explained.

"No…" Beryl's eyes stung with tears.

"They have a child who is now the new princess, Small Lady Serenity."

"No…!" Beryl closed her eyes and covered her ears.

Ophiuchus walked over to her and held her close, "Endymion has forgotten you. He is married to the Moon Kingdom's princess and now there is a new heir to the Silver Crystal. You have been asleep for a long time, my queen… the year is now 3014." Beryl cried in anguish as news of her immortal enemy reached her ears. Ophiuchus hugged her tight while she cried against his chest. The cold blistering wind did not bother them as Beryl cried into the silence of the arctic wasteland. "Come, I have a home where you can be warm. We can start planning a way for you to regain the Earth." Beryl could only hang onto him as he opened a portal to a unknown place….

In Crystal Tokyo, Luna and Artemis were at the Crown Arcade ran by Furuhata family. An alarm went off indicating an anamoly on Earth. "Artemis…!" Luna looked over to her husband who was already on the supercomputer developed by Ami.

"It's Point D!" Artemis reported.

"Point D?!" Luna repeated in shock. "That's where Beryl is sealed! What happened?!" She asked as she looked for an answer on the screen.

"Someone has released the seal on her!" Artemis answered her question in urgency.

"We have to alert the Queens!" Luna sat down next to her husband and began to initiate communications to the ruling kingdoms.

On Mars, Phobos and Deimos answered Luna's call, "Yes Luna?" Phobos answered politely.

"Alert Queen Rei! Beryl has been released from Point D!" Luna announced in urgency.

"Yes!" Phobos and Deimos ended the transmission and ran to alert the queen.

Rei was sitting in the studio, writing a new songs for Minako's tour. She looked up to see her beloved friends running with serious looks on their faces. "Phobos, Deimos, what's wrong?"

"Rei… Beryl has been released!" They announced simultaneously.

"I see…" Rei stood up from her desk and walked toward her throne room. "I will travel to Earth. You two will come with me."

"Yes milday." They both bowed as Rei grabbed her transforming pen.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Rei shouted. All three of them held hands as a beam of red light enveloped them and transported them to Crystal Tokyo.

Minako was in her dance room practicing her choreography with her back up dancers, The Cherubs. A phone rang in another room, automatically catching her attention. "Alright everyone, take a break. We'll start up again in a moment." Minako smiled as she ran into the other room to answer her phone, "Goddess of Love and Beauty speaking." Minako listened as Artemis relayed the information of what's happening on Earth. "I'll be there soon!" Minako ran back to the studio and told everyone to go home without explaining why. "Venus Crystal Power!" An orange light surrounded her as she was transported to Earth.

Makoto was with Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna on Jupiter in her greenhouse. Her kingdom was decorated with flowers from all over the galaxy and the three outer Queens loved taking a trip there for the beauty. "You've done a wonderful job with all these flowers Mako-chan." Michiru smiled.

"Oh, thank you." Makoto blushed. "I've always wanted to open a flower shop, but this greenhouse was unexpected." Makoto stopped to prune some tiger lilies that need attention. "I enjoy your visits here, how is Hotaru doing with her internship with Ami-chan? Sometimes Ami is so engrossed in studying that I'm afraid Hotaru might pick up the habit of not eating or only eating sandwiches."

Michiru giggled, "Hotaru is doing well with Ami-chan. I haven't noticed any sandwich eating though."

Haruka was focusing on Makoto's pruning and smiled gently, causing Makoto to blush uncontrollably. Michiru patted Haruka's behind to punish her for flirting. "Hotaru should be done with her internship soon. She breezed through her studies in high school and college." Setsuna smiled at the memories of Hotaru studying, playing the piano and bringing home high grades.

Makoto and company continued chatting as they made their way to the garden for lunch. They were soon interrupted by one of her advisors, "Milady! Urgent news from Lady Luna and Sir Atemis!"

"What is it?" Makoto listened intently of the news of Beryl being released from Point D.

"Who is Beryl?" Haruka asked.

"Beryl is an Earth citizen who started the first war between the Moon and Earth. She tried to take the Silver Crystal and rule the Earth. We sealed her away when we first became Sailor Guardians. Who would release that woman?"

"I guess we'll find out when we go to Earth." Haruka smiled with eagerness. "I need a good workout."

"We had a good workout last night." Michiru smiled coyly. Haruka's face turned a cherry red as she pulled out her transformation pen. Michiru, Makato and Setsuna followed suit and held their pen in the air. "Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

All four women were surrounded in light and teleported to Earth, to Crystal Tokyo.

Ami and Hotaru were in a car heading towards to Usagi's castle. They were at the hospital whenthey received news of Beryl being released from Point D. "Ami-sensei, who is Beryl?" Hotaru asked as they made their way across the highway.

"Beryl is the Moon Kingdom's first enemy. Usagi-chan sealed her away when we first became Guardians. She tried to steal the Silver Crystal in order to gain the power to rule the Earth. She hypnotized the Four Generals to turn against Mamoru-san and us. Now they are stones being held by Mamoru-san." Tears burned behind Ami's eyes as she remembered Zoisite. "We are just waiting for the Four Generals to awaken from their slumber to help protect Small Lady."

"Who would release her?" Hotaru asked.

"We're not sure. Ever since Chaos was subdued, we wouldn't have any idea on who would benefit from her awakening." Ami answered. Suddenly, a flash of light struck the road they were driving on; several cars swerved to avoid the light, causing Ami to stop abruptly. A male and female figure stood in the middle of the road.

Ophiuchus was donned in a white coat traced with black embroiders, a white belt held midnight black pants. He waved his hand to catch everyone's attention. "Citizens of Crystal Tokyo, bow to your new queen. Neo Queen Beryl!" Beryl looked down with a solemn look on her face. She was wearing a black gown decorated with the constellations from the stars as she held a staff that was shaped like a key.

Ami and Hotaru jumped out of the car with their transformation pens in their hands. "Hold it right there!" Ami shouted. "Are you the one who released Beryl?"

"Watch your tongue! She is Neo Queen Beryl!" Ophiuchus threatened. "I have released our true queen so that she may take the throne as true queen!" He announced.

"Not while we're here! Mercury Crystal Power! Make up!" Ami was covered in water and emerged as Sailor Mercury. "I am the Guardian of Wisdom! Sailor Mercury! I shall douse you cool water so that you may repent!"

"Saturn Crystal Power! Make up!" Hotaru was basked in lavender light and emerged as Sailor Saturn."I am the Guardian of Death and Rebirth! Sailor Saturn! Be reborn as you realize your sins!"

Sailor Mercury turned on her Scout Glasses to analyze the new enemy. No data was shown, "Saturn, be careful." Mercury was good with strategy, as for attacks, she didn't have Jupiter or Mars' power. "Mercury Aqua Mist!" A shroud of mist surrounded Ophiuchus and Beryl. Beryl seemed to be in a world of her own, not paying attention to what's going on around her.

"Silent Cleave Surprise!" Saturn attempted an attack but was stopped by Ophiuchus.

"Nice try." He hit Saturn in the stomach with a blast of stars. "Sterne-Extraktion!" Ophiuchus' voice reverberated through the air as he removed Saturn's powers. "The Cancer star is ours…" He smiled triumphantly. Saturn reverted back to her human form and fainted from the shock of rapid energy loss.

"Hotaru!" Mercury ran over to her comrade. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" She shot an attack at the enemy, only for it to be shot back at her. She was blown away like an insect in the harsh wind.

"Here you are my queen." Ophiuchus shrank Saturn's star down to pendant side and attached it to Beryl's staff. Beryl sighed without paying much attention to him. "I shall be back." He moved her bangs from her face and kissed her forehead before teleporting to Mercury's location.  
>"Your turn." He loomed over with an outstretched hand, "Sterne-Extraktion..." He whispered with malicious intent. Energy began to flow out of Mercury's body and into his hand. Mercury writhed in pain as her transformation came undone. Ophiuchus laughed maniacally as he tortured the Guardian.<p>

"Stop right there!" Several voices simultaneously called out.

"I am the Guardian of Love and Justice! Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon announced her presence to the enemy.

"Likewise, Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Uranus!"

"Sailor Neptune!"

"Sailor Pluto!"

"Sailor Neo Moon!" All eight scouts came to their comrades' rescue. Ophiuchus didn't look the least bit intimidated as he extracted the last of Mercury's power.

"Ami-chan!" Sailor Moon ran to her friend but was stopped by Venus.

"Sailor Moon, we can handle this." Venus gave her a stern look that told Sailor Moon that she needed to be protected no matter what.

"But Ami-chan…!" Moon cried out as she tried to make it to her friend. Venus stopped her again. "Mina-chan…." Sailor Moon felt tears well up; she could never stand to see her friends hurt, even after so many battles, the worst being against Galaxia and Chaos.

"We will handle this." Venus looked to Jupiter and Mars; all three girls nodded and went in for the attack. "Venus Rolling Heart Vibration!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!" All three attacks combined into a powerful attack towards the unknown man hovering over the unconscious Ami. He batted the attack away as if it were a tiny bee.

"My queen, here is the Virgo star." Beryl looked up to see the Sailor Scouts standing before her and Ophiuchus.

"It's them…" she growled. "And her… the one who stole Endymion from me!" Beryl went into a fit and waved her staff at the scouts. What emerged was Mercury's Aqua Rhapsody and hit Mars.

"That's Ami-chan's power! Give it back!" Sailor Moon threw her tiara at Beryl, only for it to be caught and cause no harm to the woman.

Beryl looked down at the tiara that gave her injuries in the past. It was now just a glowing headpiece in her hand. She looked back up at Sailor Moon and smiled, "I am back and more powerful than ever." She threw the tiara back, hitting Venus in the process. "I will take back what is rightfully mine. Ophiuchus.."

"Yes milady?" Ophiucus snapped to her side and bowed deeply.

"Let us go back. I wish to learn of my new powers you have granted me," Beryl commanded.

"Yes milady." He opened the portal and the two left the scouts and wreckage behind.

Without a second to spare the Outer Guardians ran towards the unconscious Hotaru. "Hotaru!" Haruka yelled in dismay. "Sweetie are you okay?!" She cried as she wiped Hotaru's hair out of her face, examining her daughter with care and urgency.

"Haruka, calm down…" Setsuna reached out. Haruka smacked her hand away.

"Our baby is hurt and you want me to calm down?!" Haruka hugged Hotaru close.

"Haruka papa…" Hotaru squeaked out, "I was fine… until…"

"Until!?" Haruka interrupted her, "Until what baby?"

"You squeezed the breath out of me…" Hotaru smiled weakly and fell unconscious. Haruka blushed madly with embarrassment. She shouldn't have lost her cool in that moment.

"Such a doting parent." Michiru teased as she squatted down to check on Hotaru. "Let's take her home. Is Ami, Minako and Makoto okay?"

"We're fine." Minako assured as she clutched her stomach. "Mako-chan, will you be able to carry Ami-chan."

"Yeah, but what about Rei?" Makoto asked.

"We can take her in Ami's car." Setsuna volunteered.

"Thanks. We gotta head to the Crown Arcade to meet up with Luna and Artemis." Minako announced to everyone. "Usagi, Chibiusa, bring Mamoru-kun to the arcade."

"Okay." Chibiusa nodded as she grabbed her mother's hand. "Mama?" Usagi looked at Ami with worry as Makoto picked her up.

"What are we going to do?" Usagi asked with a trembling voice. "Ami-chan is hurt."

"Mama, we need to get Papa and rendezvous with everyone at the arcade. Let's go; Artemis and Luna will help her."  
>"But…" Usagi tried to object.<p>

"Usagi! Listen for once, the longer we wait, Beryl has more time to plan her next attack!" Minako shouted. Usagi quieted down and nodded weakly. She and Chibiusa ran in the direction of the castle. Minako turned on her communicator to get ahold of Artemis. "Artemis, have an aid kit ready, we have four injured."

"Copy that Minako-chan." Artemis replied and clicked off.

"Let's go guys." Minako sighed once they were in Ami's car and headed towards town.

-To be continued…

T/N:

*All of Ophiuchus' spells and attacks are in German

Ophiuchus Spell that released Beryl:

Beryl, wecken ich die Königin mit diesem Namen aus ihrem Schlummer. Lassen Sie durch die Zodiacs macht dieses Siegel, und geben Sie ihr eine neue macht, die Macht der Sterne. Besiegen Sie derjenige, der kontrolliert ihr zuvor zu reinigen und ihr neues Leben zu geben! Wecken Sie meine Königin!

-I the Queen with this name from their slumber awaken Beryl. Let by the Zodiacs makes this seal, and give you a new power, the star. Defeat, who controlled before clean and give her new life! Awaken my Queen!

Sterne-Extraktion

-Star Extraction


	2. It's Gone

In a vacant dimension, Ophiuchus and Beryl plan for the next attack against the people of Crystal Tokyo. She looked at the Key Staff that had two Zodiac symbols wrapped around it. "You said I had the stars Cancer and Virgo, what does that mean?" Beryl demanded.

"The stars I extracted from Sailors Mercury and Saturn are their astrological symbols from birth. You now have their powers at your disposal." Ophiuchus explained.

"How will this make me Queen of Crystal Tokyo?" Beryl asked in a haughty tone. Ophiuchus stepped forward and took her hand. He smiled gently as her scarlet eyes burned through him.

"Why just Crystal Tokyo?" Ophiuchus asked. He brought Beryl's hand to his lips. "You can have the whole universe. I believe you can even bring down Chaos." Ophiuchus brought their bodies closer together, running his fingers through Beryl's red silky hair.

Beryl pushed him away, "Who do you think you are?" She regained her confidence as a woman thanks to her encounter with her enemies. "I commanded you to teach me about the powers you have given me…." She stopped in midsentence," … What happened to Metallica?"

"Oh, that dark stain of energy?" Ophiuchus asked casually. He shrugged with a smug smirk, "I eradicated her as soon as I released you. She was just going to hypnotize you again and make you believe that Endymion truly belonged to you."

"Endymion does belong to me!" Beryl argued. "He was mine from the beginning, but that Moon brat disobeyed the laws of the gods and over stepped her boundaries! And her bitch of a mother defied nature! She shouldn't have been reborn! They all should've died! Prince Endymion should be my king!"

"Even if Princess Serenity did obey the gods, he would've been married to another woman by arrangement. You were a peasant back then, Beryl. You fought in his army and earned a place as a knight in the castle, just to be closer to him."

"SHUT UP!"

"So even if you tried to be closer to him, he has a duty to his kingdom first. Accept these facts." Ophiuchus demanded in a cold tone. He didn't enjoy hurting her, but hearing about Endymion wasn't his favorite song to put on repeat.

Beryl bit her lower lip to refrain from crying any further. It was all true; her status as a knight wouldn't guarantee Endymion's love. She looked Ophiuchus in the eyes and took a deep breath. "Teach me about my new powers."

"Why should I?" Ophiuchus challenged.

"Because I'm the next Queen of the Cosmos." She announced confidently.

"Of course my Queen." Ophiuchus bowed obediently. "Let's begin with the basics of Cancer."

Meanwhile in the underground basement of Crown Game Arcade, the Guardians went into discussion about the one-sided battle with Beryl and her comrade. Ami and Hotaru were in the infirmary with Diana and Artemis. Luna started the meeting, "The man who was with Beryl, could he have possibly released her from the seal?"

"We're not sure." Makoto replied with a sigh. "That guy did something to Ami and Hotaru…"

"Guys, we're here and we brought Mamo-chan." Usagi and Chibiusa came in with Mamoru. "Are Ami-chan and Hotaru okay?" Usgai asked.

"They're doing okay in the infirmary with Artemis and Diana." Luna answered. Usagi and Chibiusa ran past her to see their friends. "Usagi.."

Usagi turned around after hearing her name, "Yes Luna?"

"We will figure it out, okay?" Luna smiled. Usagi smiled back at her oldest friend. They've been through a lot; from the monster who terrorized Naru and her mother 'til now. She trusted Luna's judgment. "Setsuna, can you replay the video so that we can look at the enemy again?"

"Sure thing." Setsuna input the commands for the computer and the screen displayed the battle in different camera angles. From the right camera, Beryl can be seen with the Key staff she was holding.

"She never had that when we fought her!" Minako pointed out. "Her old staff was made of pearl material with a black orb on top." Setsuna pulled up a file with Beryl's information in it; all of past attacks, the patterns, monsters and materials they were made of and targets. The old staff was just as Minako said, it was made of pearl; the Key staff she held in the video feed was made of gold and held two sources of power. "Where did those come from?"

"They came from Ami and Hotaru. Rewinding it now." Setsuna kept the right camera in freeze frame and proceeded to rewind the left camera. The male who was with Beryl was fighting Hotaru in Ami's Aqua Mist attack. He caught Hotaru's scythe and punched her in the stomach after lighting his hand with a spell. Michiru, Setsuna and Haruka visibly winced as they watched their little girl in battle.

Michiru touched Haruka's shoulder and smiled lightly, "Don't forget that she's an adult now. We can't baby her forever."

"I know…" Haruka grumbled lightly. "Sets, what did that guy say before he hit Hotaru?"

Setsuna rewound the video and increased the volume on the audio with a noise reducer on the background. _"Sterne-Extrakton" _ It was heard clearly on the feed.

"What language is that?" Makoto asked.

"It's German." Mamoru answered without skipping a beat. "I learned the language during my and Usako's trips for negotiations and peace treaties."

"Can you translate?" Minako asked.

"Star Extraction." Mamoru answered her question. "He was extracting a star from Hotaru but, I don't know what that means."

"A star?" Rei spoke up, "Nephrite used the constellations when he was under Beryl's control."

"Yes, but he never extracted a star from his victims. He only used the constellations for energy levels. Give me a moment." Mamoru reached into his pocket and revealed a pouch. He opened the pouch and took out four stones. "Men, I need you, especially Nephrite." Mamoru used his powers to have his four generals' astroprojection forms to come to life.

"My king, we are grateful that you called on us." Kunzite smiled warmly until Minako came into his view; his face turned a light shade of pink. "Pr-princess…"

"Queen now Kunzite…. We all had our coronations two months after Galaxia returned to normal. Where were you?"

"Uh.. Queen Venus-"

"Minako." Minako corrected him.

"Can we talk about this later? It seems as if you have something to ask of us." Kunzite suggested. Makoto waved lightly at Nephrite while Rei was on Minako's side, causing Jadeite to be in the same position as him. Kunzite cleared his throat and directed the conversation to Mamoru. "King Endymion-"

"Mamoru.." He sighed after interrupting Kunzite.

"Oh, hell.. King, you have called for us, please tell me, how we can be of any use to you?" Kunzite asked in desperation.

"Actually Nephrite, we need your knowledge of the stars." Mamoru looked at Nephrite.

"Yes, go ahead." He bowed deeply to his king.

"We have this stranger here that extracted stars from Ami and Hotaru, yet we don't know why. Can you enlighten us?" Mamoru asked politely as he pointed at the man in the white robe. Setsuna was rewinding the video and played it again for the Shinttenou to view. All four of them shared an audible gasp.

Zoisite was the first to speak up, "Is that…?"

"Yes, that is Beryl and she is back." Rei announced.

"What about Mercury?"

"She is in the infirmary with Usagi and Luna's husband." She answered. Zoisite attempted to leave the room but his astral form faded. Rei picked up his stone and sat it beside Ami. "Better?"

"Thank you. I'm just sad that I can't touch her." Zoisite looked down at the sleeping Ami. Usagi held her hand tightly.

"Just watch over her. I'll be back with information." Rei smiled lightly and left. She returned to the room and Nephrite began his analysis.

"While it does shock me that Beryl has been released from her seal, this man is a complete mystery."

"What did he do to Ami and Hotaru?" Makato asked.

"He extracted a star from them." Nephrite answered. "If you look closely, ma'am if you please," as Nephrite prompted Setsuna, she zoomed in on the ball of light between the stranger's hand and Hotaru's body. "See this ball of light is actually a constellation, the Zodiac Cancer. The star that Hotaru was born under. I know that these stars have high energy levels but what could he gain from taking them from the Guardians?"

"We're not too sure on that. This is why we asked you." Mamoru sighed. "Jadeite, do you know this man?"

"No sir." Jadeite looked sternly at the screen. "He doesn't seem as if he's brainwashed. Beryl is just standing there."

"I've noticed that, too." Michiru chimed in. "It wasn't 'til after we showed up that she came to life and threw Usagi-chan's tiara back at us. She was too happy when the tiara had no effect on her."

"So what does Beryl want?" Usagi came into the room.

"We don't know." Mamoru stepped over and hugged his wife. "I have an idea for surveillance. Minako, Makoto, Rei, take each of the Shinttenou with you; Zoisite will stay with Ami." Mamoru looked at the Outer Guardians, "I want you ladies to stay in Crystal Tokyo with us."

"You want us to stay here?!" Haruka jumped up with a bewildered look. "Hotaru was attacked here! We can just go back to Titan and protect ourselves."

"Haruka-chan…." Usagi spoke up, "please, I want to protect my friends. I should've been there for Hotaru-chan and Ami-chan the moment I heard Beryl was back, but I wasn't and they were hurt." Usagi's eyes began to tear up again but she wiped them away quickly. "I will protect you guys, so stay with us."

Setsuna smiled at Usagi; she has grown so much over the centuries, even ChibiUsa has grown. "Yes, my Queen." Setsuna bowed deeply with Michiru and Haruka following suit. Usagi hugged all three women close with tears running down her eyes.

Artemis walked in, "Ami-chan and Hotaru-chan are awake." Sighs of relief can be heard from everyone as ChibiUsa, Ami and Hotaru walked into the room behind Artemis. Ami was holding Zoisite's stone in her hand, allowing him to stand beside her.

"Hotaru!" Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna ran past Usagi and ChibiUsa to hug their beloved daughter. The young woman blushed as they bombarded her with parental love. Michiru swept her bangs back and showered kisses on her forehead while Haruka and Setsuna kissed her cheeks off. "We were so worried sweetie." Haruka cried a little.

"Haruka papa, I'm fine but…" Hotaru looked down. Her forlorn look struck Haruka's heart.

"What's wrong?" Setsuna asked.

"I can't feel my Guardian, Saturn. She's not here." Hotaru couldn't hold back the flood of tears.

"You're just tired sweetie…" Haruka tried to reassure her but Hotaru shook her head. The young woman looked like a young child that was lost.

"He took our powers…" Ami announced to everyone. "He chanted a spell that allowed him to take the constellations we were born under." Tears rolled out of Ami's eyes, "I analyzed it while he took my star from me. It hurt but the data is in my compact computer." Ami gave the computer to Luna. Luna set the device down and hugged Ami with Makato, Rei, Minako and Usagi behind her.

The Shinttenou could only look as the women comforted each other. They all understood how helpless their King felt when he couldn't help the woman he loves. They all reverted back to their stones as silent cries filled the room.

-To be continued…


	3. Frozen Fire

"_**It's been three weeks since the two criminal accomplices- Ophiuchus and Beryl- have attacked the city. We turn to Adam for the press conference with King Endymion. Adam?"**_

"_**Questions are flooding in from the press and Crystal Tokyo's citizens. Will King Endymion and Queen Serenity have answers? Let's see."**_

"_King Endymion, what happened with the two assailants?!" A reporter held up a microphone as he pushed past his peers to get an answer._

"_Everyone, please calm down. The assailants are Beryl and an unknown enemy named Ophiuchus." Mamoru answered calmly. More questions arose as voices clashed in the air. Mamoru pointed to one journalist to answer her question._

"_Milord, I thought after the battle with Chaos; that we would be in peace. Has Chaos returned?" Silence fell hard like a ton of bricks within the crowd. Mamoru looked over the crowd. It's been two millenniums since that battle and peace was guaranteed for all of the citizens of Crystal Tokyo and Earth._

"_We are not sure if Chaos itself has returned or if this is a new enemy all together. Rest assured; my wife, daughter and the other Queens will protect us again. Conference adjourned." Mamoru bowed to his kingdom and left the conference room._

Rei was sitting in the Furuhata Café as she watched the conference on their overhead television. She had a meeting that couldn't be avoided for Minako's tour; unfortunately they had to cancel due to Senshi duties. "Ugh… I know they're scared, but they don't have to be such savages for answers." Rei grumbled as she leaned on one arm, sipping a caramel latte.

"I understand how you feel Rei-sama. The King must be swamped with paperwork from the city about the damage. I'm also worried for your friend Ami-sama." Jadeite appeared in his astroprojection form 'sitting' next to her. "On a separated note, you look very mature in that outfit."

Rei looked down at her outfit; a white woman's blazer with shoulder pads and underneath was a purple strapless tank top. A matching pair of white slacks and dark purple stiletto heels decorated with a lighter shade bow above the middle toe. She blushed lightly from the comment. "Thank you, but I needed our client to take me seriously today; this is a business suit."

Jadeite shrugged lightly since he knew Rei's dislike for men; especially him since he can only come when Mamoru calls for him and the other Shinttenou. "Rei-sama, the client is here."

"Yes." Rei sat up and changed the look on her face; from calm to fierce, it meant that she was ready. Jadeite admired the woman before him. She was no longer the princess he fell in love with in the past life of the Moon Kingdom.

The client was a stocky man with blonde hair, blue eyes and had an accent as he spoke Japanese. His conversation was choppy but Rei helped him along the negotiations. Minako's tour would have to be cancelled until further notice. The man looked deflated from the news; Rei gave him a sincere smile because she knew this client was a Venus fan. "Please, convey to Minako-san that I will await her arrival to Canada once this horrible ordeal is over."

"Yes sir." Rei smiled as she bowed deeply. They both stood up from the booth after the client paid for their drinks. Rei left the café and began walking towards her old home.

"Rei-sama, shouldn't we be heading back to the palace?" Jadeite asked.

"I just felt a little nostalgic and wanted to see Jii-chan." Rei gave him shrug and continued walking. "I miss him and rarely get to see him because of my job as Queen and Minako's manager."

Jadeite sighed, "We have to make this quick then."

"I know." Rei sighed. She walked briskly to spend time with her grandfather. The café wasn't too far from the Hikawa Shrine, Rei figured she could be there in five minutes.

Several blocks later, Rei felt a familiar presence. She looked around to confirm with her eyes. "What's wrong?" Jadeite asked.

"Quiet." Rei hushed him. The presence was too familiar, yet it made her skin crawl. She put her hand in her pocket and grabbed her transforming wand for assurance. "Just act natural." Rei stood in front of the shrine's steps. Her grandfather was getting older despite the Silver Crystal granting him a long life; he probably isn't in any condition to sweep off the steps. She walked up the steps with a smile instead of a sullen look. Her steps became hurried despite the stiletto heels, she never missed a beat and didn't worry about snapping her ankle. "Jii-chan! Tadaimasu!" She called out.

"Rei-chan?! Is that you?!" Her grandfather called back as he walked out with a younger woman in jeans and a Keep Calm t-shirt. Her blue hair was tied back in a ponytail and showed off a smooth round face and heart stud earrings.

"Jii-chan, who is that?" Rei was taken aback by the sudden appearance of a girl who looked younger than her.

"Oh, this young chicky here was walking by and I asked her to become a miko for the shrine, since my dear sweet Rei-chan is so busy." Her grandfather pulled out a handkerchief and pretended to cry. Rei giggled; he hadn't changed at all.

"Jii-chan, if you have time to flirt with girls, take time to sweep off the shrine steps." She scolded him lightly. She cleared her throat, "Jii-chan, this is Jadeite, King Endymion's trusted soldier and my escort for a while."

"Oh yes, your friend Ami-chan was attacked. I truly am sorry for that." Jii-chan sent up a silent prayer for Ami's health. "I'm sorry again, this young lady is named…" He scratched his scalp, "Darling, what was your name again?"

The young girl smiled, "You can call me Vii."

The chill came back to Rei's skin as Vii's name reverberated in her ears. "Jii-chan! Get away!" Rei pulled out her transforming wand.

"Too late!" Vii summoned a whirlpool above her head and it surrounded her in a pillar of water. Seconds later, the water dispersed and Vii was in the trademarked Sailor Suit Mercury wore. "Sailor Virgo!"

"Mars Crystal Power!" Rei shouted. Her wand glowed and fire swirled around her as she spun into her Sailor Suit. "The Sailor Guardian of Fire and Passion! Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I shall chastise you!"

"Ha, Mercury Aqua Mist!" Virgo shrouded the shrine in fog, blinding everyone around her.

"Rei-chan!" Jii-chan called out.

"Oh my god, Jii-chan, are you okay?!" Mars panicked.

"I'm fine. I have a few ofuda with me." He reported.

"Start chanting!" Rei pulled out her own ofuda with purification symbols written on them.

""**Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. Akuryou Taisan!" **Mars and her grandfather dispersed the fog. Virgo was nowhere to be seen.

"Jii-chan, go into the house!" Her grandfather didn't hesitate in following his granddaughter's orders. "Jadeite, be my eyes in the back!" Jadeite out his back to her's and waited.

"Mercury!" Virgo opened her hand and water swirled in her palm, "Malicious Aqua Rhapsody!" A dark swirl of water rushed out at Mars.

"Akuryou Taisan!" Mars used her ofuda as a shield and the attack was dispersed. She lit her finger on fire and made a circle around her, "Burning Mandala!" Rings of fire shot out and towards the direction of Virgo's attack.

Virgo came out of the tree behind Mars and rushed her, only to be stopped by Jadeite's barrier. Virgo bounced back and fell on her back. Mars rushed towards Virgo with a fire bow in her right hand; Virgo refused to take the attack and quickly got back up. "Shabon Spray Freezing Death!" Bubbles appeared and hardened quickly as they bombarded Mars.

"Mars! Flame Sniper!" Mars stopped a few hardened ice balls from hitting her, but was hit hard by the rest. She yelled out in pain as the balls hit her legs and stomach, "Phobos! Deimos!" Two black birds descended at their master's call, at their landing they shifted to their human forms.

"We're here, milady." Phobos reassured. Both girls pulled out their feathers that turned into blades. "Let's go Deimos!" The twin girls rushed in with their katanas. Virgo smiled menacingly.

"Dark Sword..." she whispered. An icicle appeared in her hand; a flash went by and both girls were frozen in blocks of ice.

"Phobos! Deimos!" Mars struggled to get up to help her friends, only for her bruised leg to buckle underneath her. Virgo stood over her with a cunning smile. Mars stretched out her hand with labored breathing, "Fire….So-"

"Sterne Extraktion." Virgo punched Mars in the stomach, freezing her while in the process of taking the star of Aries.

"Rei!" Jadeite yelled out.

"Back up, ghost man." Virgo threatened. "Once this star is out, her body is frozen and I can push her down those stairs." Jadeite could only surrender after hearing those words. The feeling of guilt grew just like the ice that was surrounding Mar's body. The Aries star was in Virgo's hand and she giggled. "Jya ne." She waved after opening a portal and leaving.

"Rei-chan!" Rei's grandfather ran out after everything quieted down. Seeing his granddaughter frozen shook his heart. He pulled another ofuda out and slapped it out the dark ice. Rei was unfrozen in a few minutes and was breathing heavily. "Rei-chan, are you okay?!"

"Phobos and Deimos are still frozen…." Rei breathed out. Her grandfather used two more ofudas to unfreeze the girls. "Call… Usagi-chan…" Rei fainted from exhaustion in her grandfather's arms.

Usagi and the others showed up thirty minutes later. "Rei-chan!"

"Usagi!" Ami, hushed her friend while immediately checking Rei's condition. "She was frozen for a short while but the temperature was cold enough to give her hyper thermia. No signs of frost bite. Who did this?"

"It was Virgo. The star that was extracted from you." Jadeite answered.

"Where were you when this was happening?! Mamo-chan sent you to be with her whenever she was out of the palace!" Usagi demanded with a shaken voice.

"I did everything I can, my Queen. In my astroprojected form, I was only able to put up a barrier. It wasn't enough." Jadeite lowered his head in shame.

"Thank you Jadeite…" Usagi whispered, "I'm sorry… Rei-chan is one of my best friends. Just like with Ami and Hotaru, I was unable to protect them again."

"We're going to need a plan to stop this attack on us." Minako spoke up.

"We had a plan and Rei was still attacked." Makoto argued.

"We need a new plan. I don't want anyone else attacked." Minako stated. "It's just a matter of time before they go after Crystal Tokyo's queen and then we lose to Beryl."

"Guys, calm down!" Ami snapped. Everyone looked at Ami in shock; it was rare for her to raise her voice. "Rei needs to rest and us yelling at each other won't fix the situation. I may have lost my powers and Guardian, but I am still a doctor. Everyone, out of the room."

Everyone walked out of the room awkwardly and went into the living room. Ami joined them fifteen minutes later. "How's Rei-chan?" Jii-chan asked.

"She's warm and stabilized. Let her rest for a while." Ami reported. Jii-chan bowed deeply in thanks to Ami. "Guys, we will come up with a better plan. The Shinttenou can only do so much for us, but the enemy has an advantage over us. We don't have any data on them except for the Star Extraction they used. Luna and Artemis are doing research now and once Phobos and Deimos recuperate, they will help out as well."

"Ami-chan is right…" Minako sighed. "In the meantime, we just need to stay more cautious than normal. Rei-chan had a sixth sense and was still taken out."

"I brought some herbal mix from my garden, I'll start brewing it." Makoto stood up and went towards the kitchen with Rei's grandfather behind her.

Unbeknownst to the Senshi, a shadow watched them from the trees. "Ophiuchus-sama, Virgo-san has captured the Aries."

Ophiuchus sat in a chair and leaned on one arm, "Wonderful, she should be on her way. Cancer, be sure to get the Sagittarius when they're guard is down."

"Don't worry milord. I switched the tea she always carries with her." Cancer smiled.

"See you soon." Ophiuchus cut the communication off.

Cancer stood up in the tree and observed her target. They would never expect a second attack….


End file.
